


New Suit, Same Old Girl

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Blushing, Costumes, Gen, Glasses, Masks, Sewing, Superheroes, Superpowers, reading glasses, spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After her suit is damaged May constructs a new one as replacement.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Construction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).

> A New Preservers May Parker fanfic!

Her hands moved in almost a blur, stitching the eye piece to the mask. She lifted the mask up and smiled at it, putting it back down before turning her desk chair to the rest of the suit, sparing a glance at the design she had drawn before getting to work.

May wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and attached the little spider to the chest of the costume, stitching it up quickly before moving onto the waist of the suit. She grabbed the small cartridge belt that Tony had created for her, placing the cartridges on the hips before stitching them to the suit, standing from her seat to grab a mug of coffee from her father who stood in the doorway of the lab.

"It's coming along pretty good. Might work on upgrading the Webshooters to have more capabilities, maybe even add a function that lets me switch." May said, turning back to the desk before sipping her drink. She walked over to the desk and set the mug down nearby, squatting down so she can work on the boots of the suit. She placed her hands on her thighs and stood, quickly stepping over to the small Webshooters she had started working on.

May grinned slightly and grabbed her chair, swinging it over before sitting down. She grabbed a few cartridges and looked them over, adjusting her glasses for a second before placing the cartridge into the slot in the Webshooters. She then closed them up and grabbed a small tweezer, prodding at the machine gently before setting the tool aside, the teen picked up the left Webshooter and attached it to her wrist, turning quickly and adjusting a small dial to the tazer web function, she fired the web right at the wall and a small spark appeared on the wall, causing a smile to appear on her face.

Mayday took the device off her wrist and walked towards the suit with the shooters in her hands, quickly attaching them to the wrists of the suit before picking it up to admire it.

"Damn, I'm good. Time for a test run."


	2. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayday takes her new suit for a test run.

May opened the door to the roof of the Preservers headquarters, stepping out onto the roof slowly. Her boot came into view, a black edging on the ankle, she sprinted quickly, leaping a little with a flip. She put her hands on a pipe and vaulted over it, her gloves having the same black edging on the wrists with blue running up the arms.

She flipped off the roof and stuck the the side of the building, releasing her grip before shooting herself off the building. May spun in the air slightly and vaulted over the wall, shooting a web at a nearby structure before pulling herself over. She clung to the wall and crawled up, flipping over the base before racing over the rooftop, leaping.

Time seemed to almost slow and freeze, the blue that was on her arms extended to the armpits, going down the sides and over the back. The entirety of the suit's back was a light blue with a large red spider in the center, the blue went down to her waist before being interrupted by a bit of red with a web pattern.

Her legs also had the same blue before stopping at the ankles, a black edging on her boots. Much like the gloves and the small red part at the waist the boots were also red with a pattern of webs though it wasn't as noticeable.

Time resumed, causing May to flip backwards, placing her hands on the wall of the building before pushing off. She went flying through the air slightly, spinning several times before flipping to cause her back to face the sky. May fired a long webline through the air which stuck to a building, pulling herself to the air before firing web after web at several nearby structures, creating a slingshot.

Spider-Girl grabbed the ends of the webs and launched herself forward, spinning in the air like a rocket. When her front was revealed time seemed to freeze once again in a freeze frame.

The front of her suit was red with several white web patterns going over the chest and stomach, a small spider in the middle of her chest unlike her old one that had the large spider that went over her entire front and back. Her mask was the exact same design as her father's, the goggles somewhat larger to account for her near-sightedness.

Time resumed once more after the freeze frame, May quickly landed on top of a moving truck and gave the people of Kyova a wave. She hopped off the truck and clung to the side, pushing herself off like she did with the buildings. She twisted in the air and shot a web towards another building, running along the wall of one before swinging low to the ground.

"Lookin' good, Spidey!" A woman shouted, forcing May's cheeks to redden slightly at the praise.

May swung high in the air and shot a web to a nearby building, pulling herself towards it before landing in a crouch with one hand on the edge, the classic Spider landing. Her uncle did it, her father, even her cousin did it. May also does it a lot, basically every time she lands.


End file.
